


Autumn Jealousy

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Adults, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Romantic Tension, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Softcore Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, au where emily dies, jealous mike munroe, jessica left mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its simple really Jessica and Matt are best friends, Mike punches Matt, Jessica leaves Mike, things happen between Jessica and Matt. See, simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a sequel to my fic Frostbitten Reflections. Sorta.

 

** ALMOST A YEAR PAST UNTIL DAWN **

Its Autumn and the leaves are changing colors, falling to the ground and crunching underneath their feet. Matt had joined Jessica and Mike on a walk through the park (It was Jess' idea) and the entire time Matt had noticed the watchful gaze Mike held over him. Since last year at the cabin Matt and Mike had slowly warmed up to each other and became tolerant and maybe even friendly to each other. The main reason, for both of them, to do this was because of Jessica. Matt was her best friend and Mike was her boyfriend. They kinda had to be around each other a bit. 

Matt had been walking behind the two as they were holding hands and slightly swinging them. He moved up to Jessica's side but when he went to place his hand on her lower back, leaning forward to whisper a joke into her ear like usual.. his hand missed the target and instead went somewhere a little lower. Jessica let out a squeak and jumped, "Oh my gosh, Matt!" 

Matt took a couple steps back, "I'm so sorry, Jess- I swear it was an accident. You guys were speed walking and I was..." The young adult let out a sigh. His had raised to look at the couple. Jessica had a smile on her face and Mike looked like he was about to kill him. Mike started to walk towards him and Jessica grabbed his arm arguing against it. 

Matt felt his fist collide with his face and then his face connected with a tree trunk before he was on the ground, letting out sounds of pain. Matt raised a hand to his face to touch the tender flesh and looked up. He felt really spacey and out of it but he could hear the faint sound of Jessica screaming. Matt raised his head to see Mike trying to calm her down and keep her away from Matt but she was just slapping and throwing punches at him. She shoved him away and ran to Matt's side.

"Matt, oh god, you're bleeding. I'm so sorry." She had turned him onto his back as well as she could to lean over him and check out his face. She pulled off her jacket and raised it to where he was bleeding on the side of his head. Jessica turned back to look at Mike, her gaze dark. "We. Are. Over."

Mike face fell, "Wait- Jessica think about this. I was just defending you-" He started to say but was interrupted by her laugh. "You were defending me from my best friend accidentally touching my butt? Wow. Look what you did! Why would you do that?"

"Matt we are going to take you to the hospital, your head is bleeding really badly." Jessica pulls out her fourth phone this year and calls the hospital. 

Matt wakes up in a bed that isn't his and the smell of rubber gloves and sterilizer in the air. The hospital smell. He turns to look around and thats when he sees a sleeping Jessica in a chair next to him. She is so beautiful.

Jessica slowly opened her eyes as to know he was watching her and smiled, "Matty!" She jumped up and he sat upright so that she could hug him tightly, "You lost a lot of blood and haven't woken up for a day and a few hours. I'm so sorry." Matt shakes his head as they parted and she sat back down, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't yours either and Mike was  _my_ boyfriend. I think that means I'm the one that says sorry in this scenario." Matt just shrugs in response and lays back again, "When do I get to back home again?" "Tomorrow morning."

 

** TWO DAYS LATER **

"Jess, you should talk to Mike." Matt says as he sits down on the couch next to the female. "Yeah, and you should go take a nap but look what you're doing."

Matt just grins, "Well, do as I say not as I do." She shakes her head, "Mike doesn't deserve my acknowledgement. I broke up with him and thats that." Matt nods, "You wanna stay the night? We can eat popcorn and watch movies while staying up as long as we can in a contest to see who falls asleep first." Jessica laughs, "Yeah of course, you're so on."

So thats what they did. They got popcorn and watched whatever Jessica wanted to watch. 

Its sudden when she kisses him. They had just finished _Titanic_ and she had been acting a little weird. Yes, of course he notices. He is her best friend after all. He has went to the kitchen to make more popcorn. Matt just definitely wasn't expecting the kiss. He had been so surprised that he hadn't kissed back. "Oh god, you don't feel that way, I'm sorry." Shes blushing and she looks down. "Just... give me a minute." He says slowly.

He leans back against the kitchen counter and lets out a deep breath, "You just got out of a relationship... this could just be because of that. Sometimes people feel lonely in that... area... of their life so they do things like... kiss their best friend." He says trying to find some reason within the situation. "Oh shut up, Matt. I kissed you because I wanted too. I have wanted to since last year when we first became friends."

"Um, Jess, I don't think I can do whatever you want me to do."

Matt hadn't been in a relationship since Emily died. She died because he couldn't save her. He tried... he just... he wasn't good enough. He just wasn't sure he could handle it right now. It didn't seem right. He knows he just needs to  _get over it_ but he can't seem to do it.

"Oh... okay." Jessica wraps her arms around herself, "I'm going to go. I need to think." Matt just nods, he doesn't argue because he needs to think too. 

** TWO WEEKS LATER **

Matt is throwing a pizza into the oven when his doorbell goes off. He rushes to open it and when he does the person he least expected to be here was.. here.

"Jessica."

"Matt."

Jessica steps inside without being asked. She doesn't need to ask. Matt closes the door, "We should talk."

"Yeah, thats why I'm here." Jessica moves to sit on the couch and he follows her example.

"So... I'll start. I never wanted you to kiss me. I haven't wanted anyone to kiss me since Emily but, uh, I decided that if that is something you still want that I'd give it a try. I've always been good boyfriend material so... I'm not really that worried." 

Her lips are on his again and this time he kisses back. Its a slower and softer kiss than before and he pulls her into his lap. She straddles him and her arms wrap around his neck. Matt breaks the kiss, "Are you really sure? Like one hundred percent?" 

"Would you just shut up and kiss me, Matty?"

So he does. He kisses her and only breaks it to carry her to the bedroom and rest her on his bed. His lips are back on hers again. His hands are always hesitant but he slowly pushes up her shirt. She pulls it the rest of the way over her head. Then his arms wrap around her to unclip her bra and pull it off. You can see how her self confidence is low in her eyes so he just smiles, "You're beautiful, Jessica." It doesn't wash away completely but its not as there as before. He leans down to kiss and suck at her breasts, hands slowly start to grope her.

Matt has no idea what he is doing right now. Not with her.

Then he ventures down her body and shes crying out and moaning. His head is between her thighs, her hands tangled in his hair. "Fuck, I'm going to..." And she does. "We don't  _have_ to go any further if you don't want to, Jess." She just rolls her eyes. She pulls him back up to press her lips against his. Somehow she manages to get him on his back and then shes sinking down onto him. 

His hands rest on her hips and she reaches the hilt, "Holy shit, Matt-" 

"Y-yeah, I know."

The moans get louder as time goes on and then she comes a second time. "Keep going, Matty. Harder. Make yourself feel good, come." Shes never really said words like those in her entire life but she feels good saying them.. like she has some sort of power in her hands. Matt comes after a few more hard thrusts and then shes sliding back off and lays next to him on the bed. 

They are both covered in sweat and Matt just looks up at the ceiling, "What does this make us?"

She giggles, "I was hoping a couple."

"Couple it is then."

"Shit! I left a pizza in the oven!"


End file.
